


Candy Crush

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: 爱吃糖的珠宝公司总裁Steve x 糖果店长Buckyooc算我的 爱情是他们的
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Candy Crush

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00

墙壁上的电子秒表终于显示出了Steve期待的那个数字，他紧缩的眉头瞬间抚平下来，笑得像幼儿园放学的小孩。“Natasha——-”平日对外人严肃的ES珠宝品牌总裁拉长了声调呼唤他的助理，“糖果时间到啦——-”Natasha踩着猫跟鞋，推开了他办公室玻璃门，手里拿着一个包装精致的糖果袋。

Steve有个不为人知的爱好，他爱死了各种各样的糖果。自从三岁时他的舌尖第一次碰上这甜滋滋的味道，他就忍不住每天都要从糖罐子里抓几粒包着闪亮玻璃纸的糖果。现在他依旧拥有完美的白皙牙齿，要多亏了Sarah女士的严格监督。

加入ES之后，Natasha凭借超脱的能力，很快就成为了总裁助理。当她发现总裁工作时总会被一抽屉的各种糖果分心时，立即和Steve约法三章。Natasha没收了Steve办公室里所有甜甜蜜蜜的小玩意儿，连口香糖都不留。但在每天五点下班后，Steve就能准时收到Natasha当天购买的新鲜糖果。

Natasha停在办公桌前，面对着双手托腮的Steve。

“昨天的设计稿改过了吗？”“改过了！”

“策划案看完了吗？”“看完了！“”

“下个季度的合作商呢？”“搞定了！”

Natasha满意地点点头，把糖果袋递给Steve。虽说她名为总裁助理，实际上却像是监督弟弟做作业的姐姐一样。Steve迫不及待地拉开封口的丝带，取出一粒巧克力糖，剥了糖纸就塞进口中。“Nat，这家店之前没看你.....Oh这也太棒了！”巧克力糖的流心化在舌尖，Steve的话还没说完，就忍不住赞叹。“这家店新开的，就在公司对面那条街上。”

Steve看着糖果袋上的印刷字体“CANDY CRUSH”抬头对Natasha说：“以后都买这家吧，离公司近。最重要的是，这简直是我吃过最棒的巧克力糖！”

“我下班了，记得晚上好好刷牙，总裁宝宝。”Natasha丢下一句话，离开了办公室。Steve半躺在他的摇椅上，脱了鞋把脚交叉搭在办公桌上，怀里躺着糖果袋，左手剥糖纸，右手握着鼠标看新出的时尚杂志，时不时因为一颗樱桃果糖、牛奶软糖、汽水糖的美味而爆发出一阵赞叹的语气词。

沉迷于CANDY CRUSH的第五个工作日下午，Natasha准点拿着糖果袋进来。他注意到今天的袋子里有几粒不寻常的明黄色糖果。“那是新的糖吗？”“是，”她一边说一边把袋子递给Steve，“这是店长新推出的独家糖果。今天是我第一次见到CANDY CRUSH的店长，他从工作室里出来给顾客介绍新产品。噢我必须说店长本人温柔得就像他们的棉花糖，长得也很好看，他出现时顾客的尖叫声不亚于见到了明星。”

Natasha从西装内兜里拿出一张CANDY CRUSH的宣传卡片递给Steve，上面印着所有的糖果种类和店长的照片。“我只想吃糖，我才不在乎店长——哇噢”Steve的眼球立即被那张小卡片上的脸吸引了。他有着绿色的瞳孔，眼周因为笑着而布上了几根温柔的鱼尾纹。半长的棕发扎成丸子头垂在脑后，颊边还散落着几缕碎发。滑稽的广告动作和笑得过分灿烂的表情并没有影响他的美貌，隐约可见的小虎牙让他看起来像某种不安分的猫科动物。边上写着他的名字：James Barnes。“我听店里的顾客叫他Bucky，可能是昵称什么的吧。”Steve仿佛没听到，依旧全神贯注地欣赏那张照片，甚至不可思议地忽略了手中的糖。”

Natasha看着他傻笑着盯着宣传卡片里的样子，说：“抓住机会，总裁。”她头也不回地离开了办公室。

Steve像是突然意识到了自己的傻样子，不好意思地摸了摸自己的胡子，却发现脸颊已经热了起来。“Bucky，好可爱的名字......”他喃喃自语，“会做全世界最好吃的糖果，还长得这么好看，Nat还说他很温柔，我....我好喜欢他！”

周一，Natasha特意没有摘掉胸针，上面写着“ES总裁助理-Natasha”她在糖果店里，特意走到了Bucky导购的新品区。Bucky露出微笑，开始向Natasha介绍新品：“这款上周五新鲜推出的柠檬糖，是我经过层层筛选测试才敲定的原料和层次，柠檬从里斯本直运到纽约，”。 Bucky。突然停止了介绍，脸上露出微微的惊讶神色，又用期待的语气问：“女士，抱歉问您这个冒昧的问题，但是，您是ES的总裁助理？”“是的，我来给我们总裁买糖。”“等等，你的意思是，这些糖是给ES的总裁吃的？Steve Rogers？”Bucky脸上已经露出惊喜的笑容。“事实上，我们老板嗜糖如命，他吃过你们家的糖之后就再也没看过别家了，我每天都要来给他买一次。”Bucky看起来兴奋得快要笑起来了，他极力压制着分贝：“天啊！我爱死了ES的设计，我是说，你们简直秒杀全场了。Steve Rogers，多么有才又英俊的绅士啊！我家里还有好几本他的专访杂志！我还买了好多你们的配饰。我简直不敢相信竟然在给他做糖果！”“看到你手上的表时我心里就有数了，感谢您的欣赏，Mr，Barnes。”Natasha笑着回答他。

“他戴着冬季刚推出的手表，你亲自设计的那个，白星款。”Natasha对Steve说。“什么？你是说我设计的手表就在Bucky的手腕上吗？！”Steve幸福得恨不得来一段Beyoncé的舞步，他转身面向俯瞰整个城市的落地窗，张开双臂大声说：“这就是艺术的魅力，爱情的魅力！”Natasha的白眼并没有破坏他升腾的好心情。

第二天，Natasha在糖果店结完账准备离开时，Bucky拦住了她，给了她一颗心形的草莓味软糖，脸有点红地说：“Natasha，麻烦你把这个给Steve Rogers好吗？就当是......赠品。”当天下午五点，ES大厦的顶层炸开了一朵人形烟花。“Nat，你，你明天就跟他说糖很好吃，我很喜欢，还要说谢谢！”

这样的“赠品”和回话开始变成了每日例常。当了将近两周Steve和Bucky的运输机和传话机后，Natasha终于忍不住了。当Steve说：“你明天就跟Bucky说——-”时，她把一个安/全/套拍在Steve桌上，一字一句地说：“去表白，今晚。”就头也不回地走了。

Steve特意回家洗了个澡，然后在衣柜前犯了愁。他给Natasha发了facetime，然后收到了暴躁的女声：“Steve Rogers，现在是他妈的下班时间，鬼知道你一个珠宝设计师怎么会有这么差的穿衣品味！”然后挂断了视频。Steve委屈地继续在几件同款不同色的秋衣前发愁。过了几分钟，Natasha的信息发过来：“穿你那件姜黄色的大衣，里面白色毛衣，黑色裤子。”Steve立马回复：“谢谢你，NAT😍😍”，耷拉着的兔子耳朵马上就竖了起来，他就知道Nat嘴硬心软。 

搭配好衣服，整理头发又喷上淡淡的香水，Steve到达糖果店时，已经是晚上九点了。临近打烊时间，店里只有Bucky一个人在看店，整理一天的账目。Steve站在店前仔细地抚平大衣上的褶皱，然后走进了糖果店。

“叮咚”的来客提醒让本来坐在收银台前的Bucky抬起了头。看到来者是Steve，他的眼睛因惊讶而放大了不少。他连忙上前迎接。他因紧张和害羞而不敢直视Steve，甚至还有些结巴。“Mr.Rogers，欢...欢迎光顾CANDY CRUSH，我...我是店长Bucky，我给您介绍一下本店的糖果吧。”Steve并不比Bucky轻松半点，他的耳尖的红已经烧到了脸颊。“叫我Steve就可以，麻烦你了，Bucky。”

“这是最受小孩子欢迎的巧克力糖系列，有酒心巧克力、巧克力味软糖、夹心硬糖等等，软糖是卖得最好的。前面是办公室小吃必备的果味硬糖······”随着他们的走动，Steve和Bucky的心情渐渐舒缓下来，Bucky在每个区块前从罐子里拿出一小块给Steve试吃，Bucky也悄悄从自己口袋里掏出一块糖丢进自己嘴里。

“这是最近推出的新品柠檬糖，噢今天的已经卖完了。”Bucky正准备拿一块给Steve，却发现柠檬糖罐子已经空空如也，“我刚刚......好像吃掉了最后一块，明天我多送一些柠檬糖给你？。”Bucky有点不好意思地看着Steve说道。Steve委屈地把嘴角耷拉下去，无辜地盯着Bucky，用撒娇的语气说：“可是我现在就想吃怎么办？”Bucky的面色有些难堪，露出尴尬的微笑，“呃如果你真的很想吃，我也可以现在去——”

Steve上前一步，单手托着Bucky的后脑勺，堵住了Bucky还在说话的嘴唇，一阵清新的酸甜在Steve嘴里漫开。柠檬糖表面的酸层已经在Bucky嘴里融化了，现在只剩下甜味的糖球躺在Bucky的舌尖。Steve温柔地舔舐Bucky唇舌的每个角落，索取那一丝酸甜的味道。本来双眼放大，身体紧绷的Bucky也渐渐放松下来，半靠在Steve身上，小心翼翼地回应他的吻。那颗明黄色的糖慢慢从Bucky嘴里滑进了Steve嘴里，达到了目的，他慢慢放开了Bucky。Steve的脸红得像旁边的草莓糖，他不好意思地说：“抱歉抢了你的糖。”Bucky的脑袋热得快要冒烟，他的眼睛以不正常的频率眨着，不知所措地看着地板。Steve没有得到答复，他把双手插进大衣口袋里，然后张开大衣把Bucky整个人包括那颗发热的脑袋裹了进去。Steve把头侧到Bucky的耳边，小声地问他：“Bucky，我想当你的男朋友，可不可以呀？”Bucky依旧没有说话，但Steve看到他怀里Bucky后脑勺上的丸子头上下摆动了一下以示点头。Steve兴奋地抱紧了Bucky原地转起了圈圈。

不久之后，ES的总裁学会了做糖果。

**Author's Note:**

> ES是Chris和Seb的姓的首字母，因为我想不出来叫啥


End file.
